Bandos Opuestos
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: (What If) En un mundo donde Shenlong cumplió el deseo de Pilaf; Yamcha y Mai, pese a pertenecer a bandos opuestos, deberán unir sus fuerzas para enmendar el terrible error cometido. Un distinto fin, pero mismo objetivo los hará conocerse como nunca antes lo hubieran creido.


_**"Bandos Opuestos" es un fic realizado para el concurso Lemon Fanfiction II del grupo "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"**_

_**Por sorteo me tocó: Yamcha &amp; Mai**_

_**Elemento: Dolor**_

_**Lugar: Bosque de bambú de la montaña Paoz.  
**_  
_**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

_**Nota: La trama se desarrolla en el mundo de DB, pero la etiqueta dice DBZ. Esto es simplemente para poder incluir el fic en la página del grupo "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" ya que sólo acepta fics de DBZ.**_

* * *

**Bandos Opuestos**

Distintito fin, mismo objetivo.

* * *

—_¡Kame… hame… ha!_

_El niño tenía tanta hambre que le fue imposible hacer un agujero más grande en la pared, pero fue suficiente para que Yamcha observara al malvado marciano y sus cómplices con las siete esferas del dragón._

_Luego de transformarse en murciélago, Puar atravesó el hoyo con la misión de robar las esferas y frustrar los planes de Pilaf. Oulong debió acompañarlo debido a la insistencia de Bulma._

—_¡Ven a mi Dragón! ¡Y haz que mi deseo se convierta en realidad! —La chillona voz del marciano interrumpió el silencio de la noche. _

_El Dios Dragón finalmente había sido invocado._

_Nubes negras cubrieron por completo el cielo, rayos golpearon el suelo como la antesala de que algo maravilloso ocurriría. Desde las esferas en la tierra, emergió una poderosa y violenta luz en dirección al firmamento, formando poco a poco la forma del tan esperado Dragón._

_Desde la cárcel Yamcha y Bulma miraban con impotencia lo que debió ser para ellos. Goku, pequeño, detrás de ellos intentando ver lo que sucedía._

—_¿Quién me ha llamado? —La voz ronca del Dragón, tan imponente como su forma y porte, retumbó bajo los pies de todos._

—_Yo, fui yo Dragón, fui yo. —Pese a querer mantener la compostura, era difícil. Lo que tenia ante sus ojos era imposible de creer pese a estar viviéndolo._

—_Pídeme tu deseo —demandó el Dragón flotando en el aire como si de una delicada pluma se tratara—. Sea lo que sea yo haré que se convierta en realidad._

_Shu y Mai, al igual que Puar y Oulong, tiritaban de miedo. Tanto que de haber podido controlar las piernas, hubieran huido sin dudarlo. Mientras que Bulma y Yamcha gritaban su frustración._

—_¿Qué te pasa muchacho? Tengo prisa._

_Pilaf salió de su encantamiento al oírle hablar. Debía abrir la boca y pedir su deseo, así de simple y pronto sería el gobernante absoluto de toda la Tierra. Decir una simple oración y toda su vida cambiaría radicalmente._

_Oulong aprovechó el momento de titubeo de Pilaf, corriendo hacia él y el Dragón. Debía apresurarse e impedir que el mundo se viera sometido a los designios de un ser como este. Sus piernitas gordas y cortas avanzaron a toda velocidad mientras pensaba en que pedir._

—_Yo quisiera… —comenzó Pilaf. Le era tan difícil continuar. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba soñando y al terminar de pedir su deseo, despertaría y se daría cuenta que ni siquiera tenía una esfera en su poder—. Yo quisiera…_

_No se había dado cuenta que el cerdito se acercaba detrás de él._

_El corazón de Oulong no podía más, pero sólo necesitaba un impulso más, saltar y gritar más fuerte para que su deseo fuese escuchado. Ya sabía que pedir, era algo que deseaba hace tiempo._

—_Quisiera conquistar… —Su deseo se vio interrumpido por el cerdito que saltó sobre él gritando a todo pulmón._

—_Quiero una… —Un grito de dolor le siguió cuando una bala disparada por Mai le rozó el brazo. La mujer logró verlo de reojo y reaccionar a tiempo para ayudar a su excelencia._

—_¡Quiero conquistar todo el mundo! —Se apresuró el marciano en hablar. Nada ni nadie evitaría que su sueño se hiciese realidad._

—_Tu deseo se cumplirá, muchacho. Es tiempo de partir —dijo el Dragón luego que sus ojos se iluminaran. _

_Una luz mucho más potente envolvió al Dios, difuminándose su forma, regresando a ser parte del resplandor. Las esferas se elevaron y en una explosión lumínica se separaron en siete diferentes direcciones, regresando el cielo nocturno a su normalidad. _

_Nuevamente reinaba la calma._

_Puar voló hacia Oulong tratando de ayudarlo, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de Pilaf. Su risa maniática lo paralizó de miedo._

_Si el Dragón había cumplido su palabra, ya no había mucho que hacer._

_Goku logró destrozar la pared para poder escapar, pero antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, una luz blanca enceguecedora cubrió todo el lugar._

_Todo había cambiado para siempre._

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas hacer?

—No tengo otra opción, Shu.

—No quiero que te pase nada malo, Mai. —Se puso a su lado para hablar lo más despacio posible.

Estaban en el cuarto de Shu, ese que Pilaf le había obsequiado dentro de su nuevo palacio, en un arranque de extrema alegría y generosidad por haberlo ayudado a cumplir su deseo, hace ya más de tres años. Y lamentablemente, pese a estar en su propia habitación y en libertad de acción, jamás se había sentido tan encerrado y observado como ahora.

Y no era Pilaf el ser a temer.

—Tranquilo, volveré en menos de dos semanas, o menos.

—¿Pero qué le diré al señor Pilaf si pregunta por ti?

—Está muy ocupado presenciando desfiles en su nombre, no se dará cuenta de mi ausencia. Ya revisé su agenda.

Shu bajó las orejas, triste. Más viejo y menos ágil no podía acompañar a Mai en su viaje, sólo sería un estorbo, pero la entendía y apoyaba completamente.

—Tengo lo que necesitabas, Mai.

—¿En verdad lo conseguiste? —Estaba asombrada, ni siquiera ella sabía si aún existía lo que buscaba, pero gracias a Shu tendría una prueba para que le creyeran. Pensaba ir al encuentro sin ella, no podía dejarlo plantado, pero ahora era mucho mejor.

—Sí, está en un bolso debajo de mi cama. Ten mucho cuidado, si te descubren con eso te meterás en problemas.

—Lo sé, nada pasará. —Le sonrió antes de sacar el bolso debajo de la cama—. Jamás le he dado motivos a su excelencia para que desconfíe de mí. —Se retiró del cuarto dispuesta a no perder más tiempo.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Ya era tarde en la montaña Paoz. En un lugar tan alejado y silencioso como este se llevaba a cabo la reunión semanal de la resistencia, creada para terminar el régimen dictatorial de Pilaf.

Sus bases se encontraban ubicadas en todo el mundo, pero en la montaña Paoz tenían el cuartel principal. Lo bastante alejado de los dominios de Pilaf para no ser encontrados, pero lo suficientemente cerca para saber todo lo que hacían, gracias a contactos y espías. Los intereses del marciano azul y sus generales eran las grandes ciudades y pueblos numerosos, por lo que hacía este lugar el mejor escondite.

Pese a ser tan joven, Yamcha estaba bien posicionado debido a sus habilidades en la lucha. Era miembro activo de la resistencia hace dos años.

Él que estuvo presente cuando el Dragón cumplió el deseo de Pilaf se sentía culpable y por eso hacía lo posible para deshacer tal grave error. Tenía mucho odio hacia el marciano y sus hombres, era algo personal, mucho más allá de la dominación mundial.

Luego que el Dragón cumpliera su deseo, fue rehén de Pilaf por dos meses, un día por un descuido de un guardia pudo escapar con Bulma, Puar y Oulong, pero lamentablemente no fue capaz de llevar a Goku consigo y eso era lo que le pesaba hasta el día de hoy. Estaba seguro que con él todo sería más fácil y rápido.

Después de las últimas instrucciones, compartir comida y bebidas para distender el ambiente un rato, la mayoría de los hombres se retiraron a dormir. Mañana partirían temprano y debían descansar. Algunos fumaban un cigarro antes de ir a sus habitaciones y otros hacían la guardia por los alrededores.

Yamcha era uno de ellos. No podía dormir y la vigilancia nocturna lo mantenía distraído, además esperaba una señal. Hace noches que aguardaba.

Pese a tener privilegios, no le contaría a nadie sobre sus pasos. No entenderían sus planes, podrían acusarlo de traidor y no debía tentar su suerte.

Pensaba que sería otra noche sin novedades, cuando un ave llamó su atención bajo la luz de la luna. Era un cuervo sobre la rama de un árbol, un ave negra que podría pasar desapercibida, de no ser que sus ojos eran de distinto color. Uno azul y otro rojo.

Ella había llegado.

Corrió sólo como él sabía y podía hacerlo, más rápido que los humanos comunes. Había otra persona que conocía con esa habilidad —Goku—, incluso mejor que él. La madurez de los difíciles años lo hizo darse cuenta que así era, que en un enfrentamiento con él saldría perdiendo y por eso mismo lo necesitaba tanto. Arriesgaba todo, pero sabía que valdría la pena si su plan resultaba.

Por eso llevaba meses de conversaciones con ella. Le sorprendió demasiado cuando se contactó con él, en un comienzo pensó que se trataba de una trampa para destruir a la resistencia, pero Mai insistió tanto que terminó concertando una reunión. Conversaciones muy cortas y llenas de desconfianza por parte de ambos —mucho más de Yamcha—, pero luego de varias juntas habían llegado a un acuerdo. Idearon un posible plan para poder terminar con todo de una vez.

La desesperación de terminar el régimen dictatorial de Pilaf, lo había llevado a confiar en Mai, reuniéndose en el bosque de bambú cada vez que necesitaban conversar.

—Te he esperado varios días, ¿Dónde estabas?

Mai debió reprimir un grito de susto al oír la voz detrás suyo. Corría peligro si otro hombre además de Yamcha la encontraba por estos lugares. Su rostro era reconocido por estar siempre detrás del emperador y si alguien de la resistencia la encontraba, no dudarían en capturarla o matarla.

—No había podido venir antes, debía conseguir la prueba que me pediste. —Al estar tan oscuro, debían hablar muy bajo y estar muy cerca. Alguien podría escucharlos y eso como cada cita, la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Entonces lo trajiste?

—Sí, aquí está —De su bolso sacó algo que Yamcha reconoció enseguida.

Era el báculo de Goku, ese que se alargaba a voluntad del chico.

No pudo evitar alegrarse al verlo, pero la ilusión duró poco al darse cuenta que tener en sus manos el báculo de Goku no significaba nada.

—Esto no me confirma que esté vivo. Necesito otra prueba.

—Ese niño está vivo, pero creo que ni el señor Pilaf sabe dónde está.

—¿Cómo no va a saber dónde está? Él ordenó atraparlo.

—Te lo he explicado cada vez que nos juntamos. Para todo el mundo es el señor Pilaf el que manda, pero no es así. Son sus hombres de confianza los que tienen el control hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo estuve ahí cuando llamó al Dragón. Fue él quien pidió el deseo, no alguno de sus hombres.

—El niño está vivo, Yamcha. Desde que lo capturaron lo mantienen con hambre para que no tenga la energía para escapar y así experimentar con él. El bastón es todo lo que pude conseguir, pero ya he demostrado que soy de confianza. Es hora que demos el siguiente paso, no podemos reunirnos sólo para conversar.

—Si tan solo las esferas no hubieran desaparecido, podríamos pedir que todo vuelva a como era antes. —Se lamentó el joven.

Según Bulma, las esferas deberían haber aparecido en el radar hace tiempo, —al año de haber cumplido el deseo—, pero por alguna razón desconocida por todos, están ya no eran rastreables.

—No pienso lo mismo. No creo que las esferas deban ser usadas nuevamente, sólo causaron mal. No se juega con los dioses.

Yamcha observó el báculo de Goku unos segundos antes de hablarle a Mai.

—Si dices que Goku está vivo debes encontrarlo. Es la única manera de dar el siguiente paso.

—No entiendo por qué tanta esperanza depositada en ese niño.

—Pese a que lo conocí poco, sé de lo que es capaz. Estoy seguro que con él podremos acabar con todo el ejército de Pilaf.

—¿Y si estás tan seguro, por qué no le has dicho a tu jefe? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. A veces sentía que no podía confiar en él.

—Eso no te interesa. Encárgate de buscar a Goku y cuando sepas donde está, ven a verme, seguiré en el bosque. —Apoyó las manos en sus hombros acercándosele un poco—. Te aseguro que triunfaremos si lo encuentras —dijo seguro con una sonrisa.

Mai no le respondió, con rubor en las mejillas que se ocultaron por la poca luz, se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Debía apresurarse para encontrar al niño.

Yamcha la observó hasta que se perdió entre medio de los bambús, sin darse cuenta de su reacción.

Siempre se juntaban en el mismo lugar, no usaban celulares ni otro medio de comunicación por temor a ser rastreados, por eso Yamcha estaba pendiente al cuervo mecánico de Mai.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Shu dormía plácidamente en el jardín del palacio de Pilaf, tomando el sol necesario para sus huesos. La edad de perro lo obligaba a tomar largas siestas reponedoras para tener la energía suficiente el resto del día.

Cuando abrió los ojos se extrañó de ver a alguien a su lado. El sol no lo dejaba distinguir a la persona, pero a los segundos se acostumbró a la luz.

Movió la cola al reconocer a Mai. Había llegado hace más de una hora y se había sentado junto a él esperando a que despertara de la siesta.

—Mai, llegaste.

—Sí, hoy. —Miró hacia todos lados. No había nadie más, salvo los jardineros que cuidaban y hermoseaban el lugar. De noche se llevaban a cabo los desfiles de admiradores con regalos y ofrendas para Pilaf, que era lo que más le gustaba. Ahora reinaba la paz y era posible hablar sin temor a ser escuchados—. Durante el viaje de regreso estuve pensando una forma para encontrar a ese niño y sólo se me vino a la mente una idea. Te necesito a ti.

—Lo que quieras, Mai.

—¿Aún tienes tu ejercito de perros?

—Claro que sí, pero quedan pocos.

—Solamente necesito uno. Debes enviarlo a seguir al científico jefe, ese hombre horrendo que a veces viene al palacio a las cenas del señor Pilaf. Estoy segura que él nos llevará al paradero del niño. Nadie más que él debe tenerlo.

—¿Seguir al doctor Gero? Eso será fácil, a nadie le llamará la atención un perro.

—No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

—Lo que hacemos no es fácil, Mai.

—Lo sé, pero es lo correcto. Debemos terminar con esto o el señor Pilaf será el que pague las consecuencias.

—Pero no puede saber que lo estamos ayudando, o nos castigará. Jamás lo entendería.

Y así era. Hace mucho que Mai y Shu se dieron cuenta que Pilaf no era quien llevaba las riendas del dominio mundial. Si bien en un comienzo se hizo lo que él quería, al poco tiempo los hombres de confianza, los elegidos para dirigir los ejércitos, tomaron ventaja del concepto romántico del marciano en cuanto a gobernar, llenándolo de desfiles y cenas en su honor, dejando el camino libre para sus propósitos bélicos. Ellos eran los verdaderos enemigos y por ellos Mai decidió «traicionar» a su amo.

Estaban conscientes de los malos tratos a la gente y a quien se opusiera a los abusos. Se llevaban a cabo ejecuciones a plena luz del día para mantener atemorizada la gente, por eso era cuestión de tiempo que ocurriera un enfrentamiento armado entre la resistencia y el ejército y ya que Pilaf era la cara visible de todo, él es quien saldría perdiendo si caía su imperio; mientras que los generales podrían escapar con todo el dinero robado y sin ninguna represalia.

—Así que no te sientas mal, Shu. No estamos haciendo nada malo, y con la ayuda de Yamcha protegeremos al señor Pilaf.

—Últimamente hablas mucho de ese muchacho —comentó mirándola a la cara. Mai evitó hacer contacto visual con él.

—No sé por qué usas ese tono de voz —respondió nerviosa—. Estamos trabajando juntos y te cuento todos los planes. Tengo que mencionarlo.

—¿Te ha besado? —Pese a avergonzarse, no pudo evitar preguntar. Quería mucho a Mai y le gustaría que tuviera algo más además de la vida que había llevado bajo el mando de su señor y Yamcha era el primer hombre que tenía a su lado. Un perro y un marciano no contaban.

—¡¿Qué preguntas haces?! —Se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Podía sentir el calor en su cara. Estaba segura de haberse puesto roja—. ¡Todo esto lo hago por el señor Pilaf, no para conseguir novio o algo así!

—Lo siento, sólo preguntaba.

—¡No vuelvas a preguntar eso! —Continuaba sin mirarlo. De solo pensar algo así la hacía ponerse de mil colores.

—No me respondiste que no —susurró el perro ninja con una risita picara.

Mai se apresuró a retirarse del lugar, no soportaba tanta osadía, además tenía que averiguar cuando visitaría el doctor Gero a su señor.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Nuevamente corría Yamcha por el bosque de bambú. Esta vez pasaron pocos días antes de volver a ver al cuervo de ojos bicolor. Esperaba buenas noticias porque en una semana o menos atacarían a los ejércitos de Pilaf y él estaba seguro que con Goku ganarían.

No le costó encontrarla, ahí estaba Mai, donde siempre. Impaciente y caminando de un lado a otro como acostumbraba hacer y ya casi por habito, se puso detrás de ella sabiendo que no lo había oído.

—Tardaste poco.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Se volteó asustada. Incluso había sacado su pistola para disparar si fuese necesario.

—¿Tienes noticias? —Se apresuró en preguntar. Si no tardó el volver, debía venir con información relevante.

—Sí, ya sabemos dónde está el niño —dijo guardando la pistola—. Se encuentra en la parte subterránea de un edificio.

—¿Entraste ahí? ¿Pudiste verlo?

—No fue necesario entrar. Sólo tuve que averiguar el edificio donde se encontraba y luego hackear las cámaras de vigilancia. Se ve muy delgado y débil ¿estás seguro que con él derrotarán los ejércitos?

—Entonces sí está vivo —susurró para él—. Tenemos que entrar hoy mismo y sacarlo, seguramente si come lo suficiente podrá ayudarnos a luchar. Ese niño era extraordinario. —Feliz abrazó a Mai dándole una vuelta.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame! —reclamó incomoda. No estaba acostumbrada a tal cercanía.

Yamcha le hizo caso, pero ignorando el estado de la mujer. Estaba demasiado contento para notarlo.

—¡Tenemos que ir hoy mismo por él!

—¿Tenemos? ¡¿Hoy?!

—¡Sí! Debo reconocer que en el fondo tenía confianza en ti y hablé con un par de compañeros de mi idea. Están tan desesperados por acabar con el ejército de Pilaf que me ayudarán. Incluso tenemos una nave para llegar, nada más tenemos que ir, sacar a Goku y traerlo acá para que se recupere.

—Eso suena bien, te daré la ubicación y nada más. Está muy cerca de este lugar, pero no voy a ir contigo. —Los nervios se apoderaron de la joven. Esto estaba totalmente fuera de discusión.

Al verla retroceder la tomó de la mano para impedírselo.

—Te necesitamos allá. Eres muy hábil con las maquinas y computadoras.

—Te dije que no puedo. —Ya era demasiado. La presión al estar tocándola y comprometiéndola más allá de sus posibilidades le iba a pasar la cuenta. Shu tenía razón. Últimamente hablaba muy seguido de Yamcha, pero es que él era el primer hombre de su edad con el que tenía contacto tan cercano. Ni siquiera durante el reinado de Pilaf, había compartido con alguien además de Shu.

Toda su vida había sido solitaria, el contacto con gente la ponía nerviosa. Sólo participaba en asuntos reales cuando Pilaf le exigía estar a su lado y posar, pero luego de eso regresaba a su cuarto con sus robots y computadoras, a conversar con Shu y luego volver a repetir la rutina. No estaba interesada en cambiarla.

Se supone que se sentía bien con su vida así.

Con Yamcha no le quedó otra opción que hablar y mantener contacto. Debió insistir mucho para que le creyera y diera la oportunidad de acercarse, lo que la obligó a verlo constantemente. A veces en reuniones de un minuto, otras más largas, pero jamás dejó de insistir con tal que confiara en sus intenciones y por culpa de eso ahora reaccionaba así cuando se le acercaba o tocaba.

—¡Claro que puedes! —Insistió Yamcha sin soltarla de la mano. El pensar que pronto podrían terminar con esta pesadilla lo tenía sobreexcitado, dichoso.

—¡No puedo! Le debo lealtad a Pilaf.

—¿Entonces por qué nos hemos juntado por tanto tiempo? Tú fuiste la que me buscó.

—Ya te he dado mis razones y no espero que me creas, pero jamás traicionaría al señor Pilaf. Todo esto es por él.

—Entonces si quieres que salga bien tienes que venir conmigo, no tienes otra opción.

El silencio reinó en el bosque. Algunos animales se oyeron a lo lejos, pero no fue suficiente para distraerlos.

—Está bien, te acompañaré. Porque todo tiene que salir bien y no puedo retirarme ahora.

—¡Así se habla!

—Yamcha.

—¿Si?

—Ya puedes soltarme, no iré a ningún lado.

La soltó avergonzado.

Se dieron la espalda casi al mismo tiempo. Ambos esperando que el otro no se hubiese dado cuenta del rojo en sus mejillas.

—Iré por mis compañeros. Aguarda acá.

—Sí.

* * *

La nave era mucho más rápida que el vehículo de Mai, logrando llegar al lugar indicado por la joven en la mitad del tiempo pensado.

El viaje se realizó en silencio, viéndose interrumpido por las preguntas de Yamcha a Mai respecto a la distribución del edificio e insultos de los dos camaradas hacía la joven mujer, no podían dejar de hacerlo, tenerla a ella en frente era como ver a Pilaf.

La nave quedó oculta entre árboles frondosos y la oscuridad de la noche, a muchos metros del único edificio del lugar, lo demás a su alrededor se componía de naturaleza y animales.

Una vez que se acercaron, la joven pudo acceder desde su computador portátil a las cámaras de vigilancia de las afuera del complejo. Estaban tan confiados que no habían invertido demasiado en seguridad. La soberbia era algo que abundaba en los corazones de los hombres.

—Desde aquí puedo apagar las cámaras y alarmas del exterior, pero necesitaré estar adentro para intervenir las interiores.

—Eso será muy fácil. Hay pocos hombres en los alrededores, pero no te alejes de mi lado, Mai.

El corazón de la mujer se aceleró. Ya era un hecho, lo que había pensado en meses finalmente se llevaba a cabo. Hoy traicionaría a su señor Pilaf.

Las piernas de Mai se paralizaron. No pudo moverse, sólo observar como Yamcha y los otros dos hombres, cuyos nombres no recordaba, corrían hacia los guardias que vigilaban la entrada. Los tres iban vestidos de negro y cargaban armas, pero Yamcha no la utilizaba, valiéndose de su cuerpo como arma.

—¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Vamos! —Le hizo seña con la mano a la distraída Mai. Mientras que los compañeros de él amarraban y amordazaban a los cuatro guardias derribados.

Lo siguiente fue más fácil. De noche no había gente trabajando —al menos en la parte visible del edificio—. La recepción era ocupada por un guardia anciano, que al verse apuntado por armas, se dejó amarrar y encerrar en el baño de hombres, sin ningún problema.

Sin perder tiempo, Mai conectó su portátil a las cámaras de vigilancia de la recepción. Debía asegurarse que el niño continuara en el lugar donde lo había visto días atrás y también apagar alarmas y desconectar seguros de puertas. No quería que corriera sangre y por el comportamiento efusivo de los compañeros de Yamcha en la nave, estaba segura que si alguien oponía demasiada resistencia, terminaría muerto. Esa fue una de las razones para aceptar acompañar a Yamcha.

—Rápido bonita, no queremos que llegue compañía —habló el más bajo de los dos hombres, seguramente de la misma edad de Yamcha.

Mai lo miró molesta, un segundo, regresando la atención a su computadora.

—Está en el mismo lugar, en la parte subterránea del edificio.

—¡Vamos por el ascensor! —Se apresuró Yamcha en decir, pero antes que los tres hombres llegaran a la puerta del elevador, Mai los detuvo.

—No es buena idea. Podrían descubrirnos y detenerlo, entonces ya no habría nada que hacer. Lo mejor ese bajar por las escaleras de incendio.

—Entonces vamos por allá.

Y así lo hicieron. Eran muchos peldaños por bajar y según Mai, Goku se encontraba prisionero seis pisos más abajo.

Más adelante iban los dos hombres con sus armas, alertas a cualquier ruido y unos pasos atrás, Yamcha, con Mai afirmándose de la baranda. Bajaban tan rápido que sería fácil torcerse un tobillo y caer.

Al llegar a la puerta reforzada, la encontraron con llave. Antes de disparar y hacer demasiado ruido, Yamcha la pateó con una de sus técnicas de combate, derribándola al segundo intento. Inmediatamente una alarma sonó junto con una molesta luz roja que se prendía y apagaba.

—¡Dijiste que habías desconectado todo! —gruño el segundo compañero de Yamcha, un hombre mayor y grueso, seguramente antiguo soldado.

—¡Tenían un sistema oculto de alarmas! ¡No me dieron tiempo para revisar!

—¡Seguramente esta era una trampa! ¡Es imposible que la mujer de ese marciano lo haya traicionado! —Se acercó apuntándola con su revólver personal.

Mai quiso sacar su pistola y hacer lo mismo, pero Yamcha se puso delante de ella enfrentando a su camarada.

—Te dije que era de confianza, tienes que creerme.

—Tomémosla de rehén y se la ofrecemos al marciano a cambio de armas.

—No vamos a hacer eso. Tenemos que sacar a Goku y salir de aquí. Con él no necesitaremos armas para combatir al ejército de Pilaf. Confía en mí —insistió Yamcha.

—En ti sí confío, muchacho, pero no en tus bolas. Viene una mujer bonita, dice un par de mentiras y caes como un estúpido, lo he visto miles de veces.

—No digas eso. Sé muy bien lo que hago —respondió apretando los dientes.

—Deberíamos matarla y enviarle el cuerpo al marciano. Eso lo debilitaría antes del ataque. —Volvió a apuntarla, furioso.

—¿Vamos a ir por ese maldito niño o no? Si el marciano lo tiene encerrado quiere decir que es muy importante —Interrumpió la conversación el otro guerrero joven—. La alarma no ha parado y tenemos que salir rápido de aquí.

—Vamos — dijo Yamcha. Ya no queda nada. Verás como en pocos días habrá terminado todo gracias a Goku.

—Está bien, vamos.

Entraron los cuatro a un pasillo largo y ancho. Evidentemente se trataba de un laboratorio, con jaulas, tubos de ensayos, maquinas que jamás en su vida habían visto, hasta una sala de operaciones se podía apreciar.

Unas jaulas se encontraban vacías, mientras que otras tenían animales e incluso personas, todas con cerrojo eléctrico, mandado desde un panel de control en una esquina llena de computadoras y papeles. Mai apretó los botones abriendo todas las puertas. Sin demora alguna los animales escaparon, pero los hombres asustados permanecieron en sus prisiones.

—Si quieren escapar esta es su oportunidad —gritó el hombre que había enfrentado a Mai segundos atrás—. No tenemos espacio para ustedes en la nave, tendrán que cuidarse solos.

Al oír eso, algunos le obedecieron, pero los más débiles permanecieron en la seguridad que les entregaba la celda.

—¿Vamos a dejarlos acá? —A la joven le dio miedo pensar que experimentos hacia el doctor Gero con toda esta gente y animales.

—Ahora no podemos hacer nada por ellos, los rescataremos después —respondió Yamcha. Tampoco le gustó ver a esa pobre gente desamparada, pero morirían si trataban de llevárselos y llegaban más guardias. En verdad no había más espacio en la nave.

Llegaron a una puerta de acero blindada, donde con toda seguridad se encontraba Goku. Mai se apresuró conectando su portátil al panel de acceso. Debía descifrar el código de entrada y rápido. La alarma no dejaba de sonar y en pocos minutos deberían tener compañía indeseable. No podía dejar que la atraparan ¿Qué explicación le daría a su señor?

El temor de que Pilaf supiera de sus actos, la hizo trabajar más rápido que nunca, viendo ante ella la luz verde que confirmaba la aprobación de la contraseña.

La pesada puerta se abrió con lentitud y el tiempo apremiaba. No hubo oportunidad de contemplar la habitación de hospital que tenían ante ellos dentro de una bóveda, tampoco las múltiples radiografías, papeles, fotografías y tubos con muestras de sangre.

El hombre mayor fue hacia la cama donde dormía un pequeño, ojeroso y delgado niño, tiró de los cables que lo mantenían unido a una maquina y al suero; abrazándolo como lo haría un padre sobreprotector. Ya estaba listo para salir.

Yamcha no podía creer el estado en que se encontraba Goku. No pudo evitar recordar la pelea que tuvieron en el desierto, su antiguo hogar.

Mai ya lo había visto en cámara, pero tenerlo ante ella, era distinto. Este era un motivo más para saber que estaba obrando bien.

Corrieron sin parar, sin mirar atrás subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos. Yamcha tuvo que tomar a Mai sobre su hombro para no dejarla atrás y pese a los gritos y reclamos de esta, no la bajó.

Al llegar al primer piso, debieron detenerse. Un escuadrón de al menos veinte hombres armados se encontraba bloqueando la entrada.

El instinto hizo que Mai corriera a esconderse detrás del mueble de la recepción. Sabía que dispararían y además no quería que alguien la reconociera.

El hombre que llevaba a Goku, lo dejó con Mai, dispuesto a pelear. Si Yamcha insistía que este niño era la clave para acabar con la dictadura del marciano, entonces lo protegería con su propia vida.

La joven tapó sus oídos con las manos, pero aun así pudo oír los gritos, disparos y golpes. Se puso en posición fetal en el suelo por temor a que una bala perdida le impactara.

Y Goku al lado de Mai, durmiendo sin saber del mundo y que todo este jaleo era debido a él.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero se asomó cuando el escándalo cesó. Increíblemente los hombres enviados para proteger el edificio estaban en el suelo, Yamcha y sus compañeros con heridas leves y nada más. Esto la hacía pensar que en verdad Goku podría terminar con los ejércitos.

—Vamos, Mai, es hora de irnos —le habló Yamcha con una sonrisa amplia, pero se borró cuando vio a la mujer apuntándolo con su pistola.

El disparo no tardó en oírse, pero no iba dirigido hacia él, sino que a la pierna de un soldado detrás de Yamcha.

No dijeron nada. Al escuchar el ruido de autos acercarse, tomaron a Goku y salieron corriendo del edificio. Se acercaba una caballería mayor y debían desaparecer antes que llegaran o estarían perdidos.

Ya que no se dejaría tomar en brazos nuevamente, Yamcha la tomó de la mano para no dejarla atrás.

Lograron internarse entre los arboles justo a tiempo cuando arribaban los coches.

—¡No dejes de correr! —Apretó más la mano de Mai al ver luces de linternas detrás de ellos. No podía ver a sus compañeros, pero estaba seguro que llegarían a la nave.

—¡Se están acercando!

El Lobo del desierto empujó a Mai para ocultarla entre unos arbustos, justo a tiempo que llegaban dos hombres en motocicletas.

Golpeó a uno tirándolo de la moto en movimiento y se deshizo del otro con un certero golpe en la cabeza. El grito de Mai lo alertó, corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla.

Otro hombre la había tomado de la muñeca, obligándola a salir de su escondite, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo porque Yamcha lo dejó tirado en el suelo, revolcándose de dolor por una patada en el estomago.

—Tranquila, está muy oscuro para reconocerte —susurró tomándola de la mano.

La llevó hasta la moto que continuaba con el motor encendido y se montaron para seguir el camino a la nave.

Mai lo abrazó de la cintura con todas sus fuerzas, jadeando y con el corazón acelerado, sólo comparado con los latidos de él.

En menos de cinco minutos la nave partiría de regreso a la montaña Paoz.

* * *

—¡Lo hicimos!

Mai escuchó la voz de Yamcha desde la sala de control, celebrando con sus amigos. Ella estaba de pie junto a Goku que continuaba durmiendo sobre una colchoneta en el suelo de la aeronave, cubierto con chaquetas negras.

No dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro, aún con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. Quería gritar y saltar, incluso llorar si fuese posible. Jamás había sentido tal corriente recorrer su cuerpo. En algún momento debía desaparecer, pero se sentía tan bien que le gustaría mantenerla y controlarla de ser posible.

Y no era la única. Él más feliz de todos, el joven que ideó el plan, sentía la misma explosión dentro de él, tampoco sabía qué hacer con esta, así que siguió su instinto.

Caminó directo a ella y la abrazó, dándole una vuelta en el aire que está vez sí disfrutó. La alegría era tal que nada de lo que pudiera pasar estaba mal.

La besó en la boca. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y apretó sus labios contra los de ella.

La joven no hizo nada, no se acercó ni alejó. Lo único que hizo, sin darse cuenta, fue disfrutar. Algo que no había hecho en toda su vida.

Ya que ella no movió ni un musculo, se separó un poco para mirarla. Pensaba que lo iba a reprender o algo peor por haber osado tocarla de esa manera, pero no se arrepentía. Era tan bonita que desde hace tiempo tuvo que reprimir las ganas de besar sus labios rojos. Por razones obvias nunca intentó nada —salvo mirarla—. Pero hoy ya nada importaba.

Ocurrió todo lo contrario. Ahora ella lo tomó de la cara para acercarlo y besarlo.

Esta vez abrieron las bocas, ella algo torpe dejando que él controlara la situación. Jamás había dado un beso de esta intensidad y sentía que le quitaría toda la energía, aun así no se detuvo.

Yamcha enredó los dedos en su cabello. Era tal y como lo había imaginado, una oscura y suave cascada lisa.

Debieron separarse cuando el hombre mayor apareció con una botella de alcohol en su mano.

—Te lo dije muchacho, eran tus bolas las que pensaban todo el tiempo, espero que tengan razón —dijo pasándole la botella.

—…Gracias —respondió tímido, mientras que Mai les daba la espalda muerta de vergüenza.

—Iremos a toda velocidad para que los doctores revisen a este niño, mientras tanto pueden seguir celebrando. —Se marchó a la parte delantera de la nave para dejarlos solos.

—Perdón, él siempre habla así. —Bebió un gran sorbo de la botella. Estaba muy fuerte.

—Está bien… —Se le acercó para quitársela y beber, tosiendo con ganas cuando el ardor le quemó la garganta, pero no se detuvo y volvió a hacerlo. Esta noche era noche de primeras veces, le vendría bien al cuerpo y alma, le haría bien echarse un trago.

* * *

Goku estaba muy delgado, más bajo que los niños de su edad y sin la cola que Yamcha conoció, pero para asombro de todos los presentes, en cuanto le llevaron comida solida, el niño abrió los ojos y comió por su cuenta. Muy despacio y con dificultad, pero ya no fue necesario el suero, lo único que pedía Goku era comida y más comida.

Al preguntarle por lo vivido en ese laboratorio y los experimentos a su persona, dijo no recordar nada. Estaba desorientado, pero reconoció a Yamcha, aunque no le habló. Todas sus energías estaban puestas en masticar un pedazo de carne.

En ese momento, Yamcha relató lo vivido con Goku y de donde lo conocía, también contó su plan y pese a lo imposible de la situación, le creyeron. Era un milagro ver a un niño en ese estado alimentándose por sí solo. No era alguien común.

Para cuando Yamcha abandonó el escondite, Goku estaba más animado e ingiriendo grandes bocados de arroz y pan con ambas manos. Pronto quedarían sin provisiones, pero la moral de los hombres se había levantado.

Corrió hasta llegar al bosque de bambú. Sabía que la encontraría ahí. Pese a que los había ayudado, sabía que no encontraría a Mai en los festejos, casi podía entender los motivos de sus actos, ya que si bien pertenecían a bandos opuestos, compartían el mismo objetivo.

Y ahí estaba. Caminando de un lado a otro, pero ahora con una botella a medio beber en su mano. Inquieta, exaltada, mareada por el licor que consumido. Estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta cuanto tomó y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar que era. Lo único claro en ese momento era que necesitaba beber.

Un huracán de emociones ocurría dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba feliz de haber rescatado a ese pobre niño, culpable por traicionar a su señor Pilaf —porque por mucho que sus actos hayan sido para ayudar a su jefe, lo había traicionando de todas maneras—. Excitada por la aventura que vivió por ella misma, sin órdenes y llena de dudas, sin saber qué hacer. Ese beso que se dieron los dos, le daba vuelta en la cabeza,

Lo inesperado y bueno que sentía, quedaba pequeño ante la culpa, el dolor que sentía por haber traicionado a su jefe. No quería imaginar su rostro cuando los atacaran y perdiera su trono. Le daba terror imaginar su cara si llegasen a capturarlo.

Se repetía una y otra vez que su comportamiento fue el mejor, pero la culpa la mataba

—¡Está bien! ¡Le dieron comida y se puso a tragar!

—Eso es muy bueno. —Trató de controlar el temblor de su voz. El dolor de la traición estaba comenzando a ganar terreno.

—Y todo gracias a ti. —La abrazó con fuerza, rebosando de alegría, mientras que ella correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, pero sufriendo.

Muchos sentimientos afloraban en ese momento, menos la vergüenza. Se había quedado en el laboratorio encerrada en la bóveda.

Tuvo que alejarse un poco para mirarla, ya que creyó sentirla llorar. Podía entender su dolor, pero no sabía que decir para calmarla. Él estaba en el otro lado de la moneda, pero gracias a ella y en lugar de celebrar con ellos, sufría por algo que para él no valía la pena.

La besó en la mejilla, luego la otra. Se atrevió a volver a sus labios y continuar lo que habían interrumpido. Su exquisita boca se abrió para él para que la cabeza dejase de funcionar. Lo único que necesitaba ella era dejar de pensar o terminaría volviéndose loca.

La adrenalina, el alcohol y mezcla de sentimientos se encargaron de hacer lo suyo.

Continuaron el beso, Mai acostumbrándose a la situación, dejándose llevar, cerrando la mente. Disfrutando algo que había estado tan lejano para ella que veía imposible, pero ahí estaba. De pie, dejando caer la botella para tocarlo, respirarlo, sentirlo. Y si era posible, olvidar por un momento quien era y que acababa de hacer.

Sin dejar de besarla, le desabrochó la chaqueta, e introdujo las manos dentro de su camiseta blanca. La joven tembló ante el contacto, pero ya estaba decidida.

En un acuerdo sin palabras, bajaron hasta el suelo. Ella terminó de sacarse la chaqueta para sentarse sobre esta, Yamcha con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, sobre ella, la miró antes de regresar a su boca. Ya estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol dejaban apreciarla mejor. Siempre reuniéndose de noche, con la escasa luz de la luna o alguna linterna, reconoció que no le hacían justicia a tan hermoso rostro. Esos ojos profundos que lo dejaban sin habla pese a que ya no enmudecía cuando veía mujeres. Mai era una mujer que si se lo propusiera sería capaz de dejar mudo a cualquier hombre, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta de esto o simplemente no le importaba hacerlo.

Fue ella quien se acercó a su boca para besarlo. Quería más y quería que fuese de él. La única vez que había permitido entrar un hombre en su vida y lo hacía de esta forma. Años atrás cuando lo vio con la otra joven, el cerdo y el gato no pasó nada dentro de ella. "Un vulgar ladrón que quiere interponerse en el camino del señor Pilaf", pensó, pero haberlo conocido realmente bajo estas circunstancias tan extremas, la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Terminó recostándose sobre su chaqueta, con el cuerpo de él presionando el suyo, casi no le quedaba aire, pero era a causa de la pasión del beso. La lengua de ella había aprendido a moverse dentro de la de él y no tenía palabras para describir lo bien que se sentía.

El dolor estaba disminuyendo.

Luego de un gemido dejó su boca y bajó a su cuello, a su pecho, beso su abdomen por sobre la camiseta, su vientre y no se detuvo.

Se arrodilló para poder quitarle las botas. Le tomó un poco más de lo esperado por lo apretadas que estaban, teniendo que hacer contacto visual. Ambos sonrieron, ruborizados, ella tapándose los ojos con un brazo, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, pero levantando la otra pierna para facilitarle el trabajo.

La sonrisa continuó imaginando su vida si hubiese sido una chica "normal" como los convencionalismos de la gente dictan.

Ya liberada de las botas, Yamcha se sacó la chaqueta y camiseta negra. Como soldado de la resistencia debía usar la misma ropa que todos. Pensó que si él quedaba desnudo primero, sería menos vergonzoso para ella. No era un hombre sociable. Antes de conocer a Bulma vivía solo con un gato, no sabía bien como tratar con las personas y menos a las mujeres, ya que su grupo de guerra abarcaba hombres, así que eso fue algo que se le ocurrió por mero instinto y porque le nació tratarla bien.

Las botas de él también estaban apretadas y eran de lazos largos, siendo imposible no verse torpe al tratar de quitárselas con agilidad. Pensó que se reiría de él, pero la sonrisa de Mai no era por él, era con él.

Lo miró arrodillado entre sus piernas. Era muy guapo. Su cabello largo y desordenado, su piel y bien formado cuerpo de guerrero. Le gustó lo que vio, tanto que quiso tocarlo, y así lo hizo.

Lo tomó de la mano para que volviera con ella, sorprendiéndose que pese al frio, su cuerpo estuviera caliente. Volvieron a besarse, con la adrenalina que se negaba a abandonarlos, obligándolos a acelerar un poco más las cosas.

Ya no aguantó más, se movió sobre ella. Su miembro ya estaba duro y quería estar dentro de ella. Su boca ya no era suficiente.

Le quitó la camiseta, dejándola desnuda del torso, tomándose su tiempo para observarla. Su cabello negro con esa piel tan blanca y los pezones rozados eran lo más erótico que había visto en su vida. Quería hacerla suya enseguida, pero por la reacción de ella al cubrirse con un brazo le hizo pensar que tal vez no había estado con alguien.

No sabía que pensar, no sabía leer entre líneas, era tan inexperto y torpe. Hace tres años y algo más no hablaba con las mujeres y ahora estaba en el suelo con una diosa a punto de hacerlo. No quería ser torpe como siempre, no quería arruinarlo.

Quería estar con ella.

Nublado por la imagen debajo de él se arrodilló para quitarle los pantalones y pantaletas. Le gustó que ella subiera las piernas para facilitarle el trabajo.

Era tan delgada y delicada que no se explicaba cómo podía ser una mujer tan aguerrida, capaz pasar por tanto para ayudar a un maniático que no lo merecía.

A sus ojos era perfecta y para el resto del mundo debía ser igual.

Se sacó el resto de ropa, quedando igual que ella. Solamente piel con piel, nada más entre ellos.

Besó su vientre, su ombligo, mientras acariciaba y apretaba sus muslos. El que se viera tan delicada le provocaba apretarla y ser brusco, todo lo contrario a lo que debería ser. Pero no tenia explicación para eso, era lo que sentía.

La joven comenzó a gemir por culpa de sus manos. Las caricias, casi pellizcos en su piel le hacía sentir caliente entre las piernas, como si fuese ahí donde estuviera tocándola.

La boca del joven subió a sus pechos, besándolos, quedándose en uno solo, mientras que las manos la recorrían entera.

Ya no estaba respirando normal, y todo se nubló cuando sintió sus dedos en su sexo.

Yamcha la miró mientras pasaba la mano con suavidad por la longitud de su delicada piel. Se atrevió a invadir su interior con un dedo cuando la sintió húmeda.

Mai sintió raro, un poco incomodo, pero estaba siendo tan cuidadoso que pronto le gustó. Abrió brazos y piernas para recibirlo, quería su boca, esa con la que había fantaseado a escondidas estando sola en su habitación, sintiéndose culpable por imaginar un beso. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocaba que estaba.

Besando su mandíbula y cuello, entró en ella. Tuvo que detenerse al sentirla tensa, el grito de dolor fue decisivo. Debía ser calmado para no dañarla, debería resistir pese a que su cuerpo rugía por tenerla ya.

Continuó entrando, muy lento. La miraba esperando escuchar algo, pero solo la veía apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos.

Esperó un momento a que relajara, pudiendo moverse con suavidad cuando la vio destensar la cara.

Sentía que estaba en el cielo, más allá de este, por sobre las nubes y las estrellas, teniendo que desacelerar cuando ella gritaba de dolor, debiendo aterrizar para estar pendiente de ella y darle placer.

Pegó su frente a la de ella para concentrarse y mantenerse a su lado. La miró directo a los ojos, sin dejar de moverse. Mai no le quitó la vista de encima, ambos mirando los ojos del otro, hipnotizados por el ruido de sus cuerpos y el goce que comenzaba a intensificar.

El dolor se retiró. El dolor físico y mental, todo lo malo se hizo a un lado para darle la oportunidad a ella de ser completamente feliz, aunque sea una vez.

Gemía cada vez que él entraba en ella, más fuerte, más veloz. A ratos soltaba gritos de dolor, pero este era bienvenido. Incluso se dio el lujo de subir las caderas cuando el empujaba.

Sin salir de ella, se arrodillo y la llevó consigo para cambiar de posición. En esa otra sintió que terminaría y no quería eso aún. Movió sus caderas para ayudarla a tomar un buen ritmo y resultó ser buena idea porque más pronto de lo que esperaba, Mai comenzaría a gemir con más fuerza.

Se abrazó con fuerza de su cuello, sin dejar de moverse, cada vez más veloz. Una corriente se apoderó de su cuerpo, desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies, todo fue placer y la recorrió hasta reunirse en su bajo vientre. La mente se apagó en un segundo y al siguiente se encendió dejando salir todas las emociones reprimidas en años.

Gritó con la garganta tensa al sentir su primer orgasmo, dejando salir lágrimas y risas al mismo tiempo. Fue tan brusco e inesperado, que no se dio cuenta cuando Yamcha la volvió a recostar en el suelo para moverse a su gusto, acabando segundos después.

Estuvieron en silencio casi media hora.

Fue ella la que volvería todo a la realidad.

—¿Cuándo piensan atacar?

—En cuanto Goku se recupere. —No quería tocar el tema, pero ya que ella lo mencionó.

—Shu es bueno, gracias a él rescataron al niño. Y aunque no lo puedas creer, el señor Pilaf no es malo, puede que esté loco, pero todos los estamos.

—No creo que le hagan nada a Shu, después de todo es un perro viejo, pero Pilaf es el dictador. No se quedará sin castigo.

Mai comenzó a vestirse con rapidez. Yamcha la imitó, pero más relajado.

—Ese no era el trato.

—Desde un comienzo te dije que no podría proteger al marciano. Yo no soy quien manda.

—Sí… tienes razón. —Miró el suelo.

—Creo que es mejor que te quedes acá. No es bueno que estés en el palacio cuando ataquen. No dejaste que les dijera a los demás que ayudaste, no tendrán consideración contigo.

—Lo pensaré.

Yamcha quiso acercarse y besarla, abrazar su delicado cuerpo, pero su rostro había cambiado por completo. Lo mejor era dejar pasar unos días.

No lograba entender su devoción hacia ese marciano.

Lo que él no sabía es que Goku estaría listo esa misma noche. No tendría oportunidad de hablar con Mai hasta después del ataque.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

La noche estaba fresca y agradable, pero Mai no era capaz de disfrutarla, arrodillada y concentrada cavando un hoyo en la tierra con las manos. A su lado una caja metálica color rojo. Cuando tuvo la profundidad suficiente depositó la caja y cubrió. Apresurada puso unas hojas y luego pisó, asegurándose que se viera normal.

Esta vez escuchó a Yamcha antes que apareciese detrás suyo. Limpió sus manos en el pantalón y sin darse cuenta de sus actos, arregló su cabello.

—Vine en cuanto terminamos el ataque. Todo salió como lo esperábamos. Gracias a Goku fue muy fácil. El cuartel principal fue derribado y los generales arrestados. Ahora el resto sólo es cuestión de tiempo, pero ganaremos. —Lo primero que hizo el joven Yamcha al llegar a la montaña Paoz, fue ir al bosque de bambú, donde Mai aguardaba.

La alegría inundaba sus ojos, en los de ella la inseguridad.

—¿El señor Pilaf y Shu? ¿Cómo están?

—No los han encontrado.

Mai no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo Pilaf no era más que el monigote de los hombres que dijeron estar bajo su mando. Por esa razón alertó justo a tiempo a Shu para que escapara con su señor.

Al hacer contacto visual con Yamcha no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho días atrás. El recordarlo la estremecía.

—Mai, no podríamos haber hecho esto sin ti. Y aunque sólo un par de personas lo saben, en nombre de todos te doy las gracias.

—No es necesario. —Miró al suelo, bajando la voz—. Era lo que tenía que hacer, nada más.

—Fue mucho.

Guardaron silencio. Ella avergonzada y él sin saber que decir. Si bien ya no les temía a las mujeres —gracias a Bulma—, era joven y no tenía experiencia en tratarlas.

—Es mejor que me vaya. No puedo vivir para siempre acá. Lo peor ya pasó. Me alegra mucho que todo saliera bien. —No esperó respuesta ni despedida. Se dio la media vuelta para marcharse. Las ganas de hablarle sobre lo sucedido entre ellos era grande, pero dentro de su cabeza las ideas se desordenaban y la vergüenza creía más y más.

—¡Es-espera! —Le detuvo el paso poniéndose delante de ella. —Estaba pensando…

—¿Si? —Lo miró a los ojos.

—…Tal vez… tal vez podrías quedarte con nosotros. Nos vendría bien una mujer con tus conocimientos tecnológicos… Hay mucho que poner en orden, y tú sabes cómo funciona todo ahí adentro. —Pensaba darle más motivos para que se quedara, inventarlos si fuese necesario, pero no pudo seguir hablando. Sentía deseos de tocar su precioso cabello, acortar la distancia entre ellos al punto que todo lo que pudiese ver sean sus delirantes ojos, pero nada hizo.

—Lo siento. —Deseaba tanto besarlo. Volver a sentir lo de hace unos días. Conocer más de él, aceptar su ofrecimiento, adentrarse en una nueva aventura con él —, pero no puedo. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Desviaron la mirada. Ahora que la adrenalina bajó y todo regresó a la normalidad volviendo a comportarse como antes.

—Es una lástima… Si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme… En el bosque.

—… En el bosque… —repitió sonriendo en voz baja—. ¿Seguirás viviendo acá?

—Es acá o en el desierto y ya me acostumbré aquí, pero primero debo ir por Puar a casa de Bulma. Lo dejé viviendo allá cuando me uní a la resistencia.

—Es un lindo lugar. —Volvió a mirarlo. En cuanto lo notó acercarse más y abrir la boca, dio un paso hacia atrás. —Ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir. Cuídate mucho, Yamcha.

—Tú también —respondió decepcionado.

Esta vez caminó y nadie la detuvo.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¡¿Dónde demonios está?! ¡No puedo creer que nos haya abandonado en el peor momento de mi vida! ¡Es una traidora!

Pilaf caminaba hecho un manojo de nervios, Shu detrás de él llevaba una montaña de maletas con las posesiones de Pilaf que alcanzaron a rescatar antes que los atraparan. Más que nada ropa, joyas, un par de esculturas de su persona y dinero. El viejo canino quedaba atrás por el peso que debía cargar y aún así gastaba la poca energía que le quedaba para hablar.

—Mai no haría eso, su excelencia, ella siempre ha sido fiel a su causa.

—¡Más le vale, porque la voy a buscar y se va a enterar quien soy yo! —Levantó más la voz, teniendo que controlarse, aún se encontraban muy cerca del palacio y los hombres de la resistencia seguían buscándolo.

—Primero debemos encontrar un vehículo para huir, señor Pilaf. Es una lástima que no tengamos ninguno entre sus cosas.

—Tenía mi caja con capsulas en la otra habitación. Esto fue lo único que alcancé a rescatar. —Estaba concentrado golpeando su bastón eléctrico para que funcionara. Lo había usado tanto para noquear a hombres durante el escape, que la batería se había agotado—. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nada me sale bien! No entiendo como perdí todo, mis hombres, mi sueño, mi palacio… ¡Mi habitación llena de comida! —En ese momento el ánimo decayó. Su rostro era reconocido en todo el mundo. Sería difícil hacer algún movimiento sin que lo reconocieran y para peor, no tenía vehículo para escapar y un viejo perro era lo único que le quedaba.

Un estridente ruido lo sacó de su nube negra. Shu había tropezado y dejado caer las maletas.

—¡Te cuidado, inútil! ¡Es todo lo que me queda!

—¡Lo siento, majestad! —Atareado recogió los objetos. Incluso platos, copas y servicios llevaba en una de las valijas. Algunas cosas se habían roto, pero recogió todo, no quería que su amo se enojara más.

—¡¿Qué será de mi?! ¡Estoy perdido! —Se sentó en el suelo, ignorando a Shu. Por su cabeza repasó todo lo sucedido y no sabía en que había fallado, incapaz de alguna posible autocritica.

Asustados vieron un auto detenerse delante de ellos. El primer impulso fue gritar y escapar, pero se detuvieron al oír la voz de Mai.

—Rápido, suban, tenemos mucho por recorrer.

—¡Mai! —Shu corrió hacia la mujer, abrazándola cuando abrió la puerta para recibirlo. Por un momento pensó que no volvería, por eso ahora la alegría era el doble.

—¡¿Dónde se supone que estabas?! —Exigió saber el marciano. Se lamentaba que su bastón eléctrico ya no funcionara.

—Fui por un auto y provisiones, su excelencia. —Se bajó y ayudó a Shu a cargar el vehículo.

—Ya no tiene caso. Estoy acabado, todo se terminó. —El marciano azul observó el auto sin ganas de nada. De tenerlo absolutamente todo, pasó a poseer unas cuantas maletas y nada más. Era su fin.

—No se desanime, su excelencia, con esto podremos volver a empezar. —De su bolso personal, Mai sacó una reluciente esfera del dragón, haciendo que los ojos del marciano se iluminaran y brillaran tanto como la misma esfera.

—¿!Dónde la encontraste!? —De un salto le arrebató _su_ esfera. Pensó que jamás volvería a tenerlas en su poder y ahora abrazaba una.

—El radar reaccionó cuando estaba cerca de ella, eso quiere decir que tenemos una oportunidad para hallar las otras seis. Lo único que debemos hacer es escondernos un tiempo y actuar con discreción.

—¡Muy pronto estaremos de vuelta! —Rió hacia el cielo. La recarga de energía era impresionante, como si los últimos años no hubieran sucedido y sólo ahora conociera la leyenda de las esferas—. ¡¿Qué están haciendo parados sin hacer nada?! ¡Guarden mis cosas y vámonos ya! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! —ordenó impaciente. Ya no había tiempo que perder.

Sus lacayos se apresuraron en obedecer y en un par de minutos estarían todos viajando en busca de un escondite seguro. Pronto podrían organizar un nuevo plan y regresar en gloria y majestad. Tal vez reunir las esferas del dragón y pedir que todos olvidaran su rostro.

Mai necesitaba darle un nuevo propósito a la vida de su querido señor.

Mientras tanto las otras esferas permanecerían ocultas en una caja metálica, capaz de bloquear sus pulsos, enterradas en el bosque de bambú.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Creo que es el concurso donde más me he estresado escribiendo. La pareja dada era tan compleja que no resultó fácil crear una historia creíble y que cumpliera con los requisitos. La verdad es que quedé cansadísima, incluso llegué a soñar con ellos, pero afortunadamente lo hice a tiempo y me gustó el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también.

No conocía mucho a Mai. Luego de BOG se hizo más popular pero no me interesé en su personaje hasta ahora, conversando con mi amiga Schala (a ella también le tocó Mai para escribir) llegamos a la conclusión que era una mujer muy inteligente, tal vez no tanto como Bulma, pero ella no tenía todas la facilidades de Bulma a la hora de inventar. También hablamos que Mai era una persona solitaria, muy apegada a su amo y leal y muchos atributos más que me guiaron para escribir esta historia.

Le deseo suerte a todos los que concursan y dedico este fic a mi querida **Schala**, gran autora y amiga que nos acompañamos en este proceso de creación.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios,

Con cariño,

Dev.


End file.
